


Empty room|空房间

by kongchong



Series: XXXX [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, toys sex, women's clothing sex, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>红太阳光与粉氪与康纳与提米</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty room|空房间

**Author's Note:**

> 目前这文只写了1W字，其中700字分类到下一个1w字当中所以没有发上来，等全部写完后会删掉这条

空房间

红太阳光与粉氪与康纳与提米

01  
康纳悠悠转醒时愣了很长时间都没有摸清自己所处的环境——他只能凭着自己的感觉和推测来判断自己所处的环境，位置，还有自己的状态。  
他能感觉到自己正坐在一把还算舒适的椅子上，也能感觉到自己双手用布条牢牢地固定在椅子的扶手上，但他无法挣脱。不光自己的力气消失，他的视力也是一样，根本无法用超级视力透过蒙着他眼睛的布条看东西，他也听不到任何声音，仿佛自己的超能力在一瞬间消失一般。  
但奇怪的，自己浑身上下都激荡着一种莫名其妙的感觉，这感觉使他的性器发硬。  
除此之外，他感觉自己头上罩着不知道什么东西正垂坠在自己的肩膀上。而且他还穿着一件……很……奇怪的衣服。鉴于上次穿女仆装的经验，他十分确定自己穿着一件裙子。  
裙子。拜托，裙子？  
康纳心里沉吟几秒，想着自己该不会遭遇什么变态了吧？  
现实世界并没有给康纳太多的思考时间，很快的他就听到开门的声音。来人踩着一双高跟鞋，这点从随着脚步敲击在地上的噔噔噔的清脆声音就能听出来。  
女人？  
康纳这么想着，正犹豫着要不要出口问问，那个人就已经走到了康纳面前，放了些什么东西在他正前方，然后那个高跟鞋噔噔噔走到他面前，掀起他的裙子，用什么东西贴上了他微勃的性器。  
只两秒，康纳就反应过来那是什么东西——那是尺寸相当傲人的阴茎。  
“你？！”  
康纳浑身都警惕起来，全身都向后缩，但是椅子像是固定在地上一样，他用了全身的力气都不能移动半分。而那根傲人的性器，正游离在他的阴茎上。他不知为什么明明内心充满厌恶却还是在勃起，甚至变得更加坚硬，他发誓他从没有如此厌恶过阴茎。  
康纳忍不住颤抖，被侮辱的愤怒和对对方这种行为的反胃。他手指扣着椅子扶手，喉结滚动着，低低的从嘴里发出低吼，如果可能的话，他真的要把对方撕成碎片。  
“滚。”  
康纳出声，对方也很快停止了自己的行为，但还没等康纳回过神来，有些湿漉漉的，傲人的性器就戳到了自己的脸上，并且用它拍打着自己的脸颊，发出清脆的啪啪声。  
“我要杀了你。”  
康纳终于低声说到。  
但这并没有什么用，性器的主人下一秒就把阵地转移到了自己的嘴巴上，为了防止自己被对方把那恶心的玩意儿塞进自己口中，他只能死死的闭上嘴，任凭对方如何戳弄也绝不松口。心中的愤怒累积到顶尖，不断思考着自己如何挣脱束缚然后把对方的脑袋打爆。  
直到对方忍不住笑了一下。  
只一瞬间，康纳所有的警戒全都抛诸脑后，去而代替的是反应不及的惊讶。他张开嘴还没来得及把肚子里的名字吐出来就被对方的阴茎塞了一嘴——结结实实的塞了个满，而他根本吞不下去。  
“好吃吗？”对方问，对方的一手还摸上了康纳挺起的阴茎上下撸动了一下，“这可是根据你的尺寸定做的假阳具，我还在这里面设计了射精的功能，可以是水牛奶也可以是精液——它就像一根真正的阴茎。”  
提米。  
这是提米。  
他在介绍这个玩意儿，康纳根本无法完全含住这根阴茎，而提米拿着它还不断的往他嘴巴里塞——这玩意儿已经戳到他喉咙了。  
“乖康纳。”提米笑着变换了一下站姿，这是康纳从高跟鞋的声音里听出来的，提米还摸了一下他的头发，但是因为戴着不知道什么东西，他只能大概感觉到提米在碰他的头顶。  
“好好舔它。”说着提米凑过来将一个响亮的吻落在他的嘴角，还伸出他该死的舌头舔了他的嘴巴——康纳十分确定提米舔了他的嘴巴后还舔了他正含着的假阳具，“像我平时舔你的阴茎一样，嗯……也许我之后会用得到呢？”  
这句话蕴含着无限可能的讯息，于是康纳含得更深了一点，感谢他的喉咙对异物的刺激反应不大不会产生呕吐的反应，而在一旁看着的提米倒是不满地哼了一声，拿着那根假阴茎又戳了戳。  
“真不公平。”提米啧声到，“你还记得我刚开始给你口交的时候吗？你阴茎那么大，硬是往我嘴巴里塞，往我喉咙里戳，喉咙的异物反应把你伺候的很舒服吧？我就难受啦……不过为了让你舒服我还是很愿意的，你也不用愧疚，我现在可以完完整整的吞下你的阴茎啦。”  
提米尾音微微上挑，还带着一点骄傲的感觉，而康纳被提米一说，立刻就想到每次提米为他口交的时候，总是含着眼泪一副可怜兮兮的样子。康纳见不得提米手一丁点儿的难处，但在性事上康纳总会带着“不把提米操哭的康纳不是好男朋友”的……使命感，每一次都狠狠的去操提米，他喜欢听提米被他操得狠了时飚出的脏话下流话，还有提米失神的表情，而提米也爱死了那用粗大的阴茎去操他。  
康纳含着假的，真的已经硬到快要爆炸。  
视线被阻隔之后，逐渐适应的康纳渐渐放松下来，紧跟着他的听觉和触觉就开始取代失去的视觉。他听到提米低低的笑声，提米的手指尖就放在他的膝盖上，温暖的手指尖，他操纵着他的手，用指甲轻轻的在他的大腿上滑动，老天，这感觉可比单纯的手指所带来的感觉刺激多了，这使他的大腿因为提米的指甲而有些发麻，同时失去超能力的他的触感比平时灵敏不止一百倍，那种，细微的，不疼不痒的感觉逐渐蔓延，到他的囊袋时戛然而止。  
康纳无意识的挺动下身，提米看在眼里，忍不住又笑了一下，然后他用指甲轻轻掐了一下康纳正在淌透明前液的龟头，毫不意外的听到康纳因为疼痛而发出的哼声。  
他把沾了前液的手指放在嘴边舔了一下，意识到康纳看不到他的举动后，又故意重重地嘬了一声低声问道，“舒服吗？”  
嘴巴里塞着东西的康纳根本无法回答，提米也不在乎这个，他握着康纳含了好一会儿的假阴茎开始抽插，康纳来不及吞咽的口水就顺着下巴流出来，不一会儿就流了一滩，提米凑过去舔康纳的下巴，用牙齿轻咬，发出色情享受的声音。  
而他只是在亲吻他的下巴而已。  
“你真该看看你现在的样子，康纳。”提米在康纳下巴脸上磨蹭着，声音带着一点点，撒娇的感觉——只对他的撒娇。  
“我现在有点不知道是要操你的嘴，还是……让你操我。”提米拉开裤链，缓缓地，确保康纳能清楚听到他拉开的声音。他看到康纳吞咽的喉咙和因为呼吸不畅而扩张的鼻翼，忍不住咬了下康纳的耳垂，然后把自己的勃起凑到康纳的手边，而康纳几乎是在第一时间就握住了提米的阴茎。  
“嗯……”提米就着康纳的手小幅度摆动着胯部，同时也用控制着康纳嘴巴里的假东西让他们保持在同一频率。  
“啊……康纳……康纳……”提米喘息着，呻吟着，爽得跟什么样似的，但康纳知道这根本无法满足提米，他不过是在叫给他听。但这个很有效果，他已经硬到不能再硬了，现在，非常想把这个小坏蛋随便按在什么地方，掰开他的腿狠狠操他，  
提米在他的手里渐渐兴奋起来，声音也从装模作样变得认真起来，沉了几分，一手扣着他的肩膀，还不忘了用那根假玩意儿操弄他的嘴巴，“操，康纳，手指别那么动……啊嗯……”  
不那么动怎么让你爽？康纳心里想着，一边有技巧的变动自己的手指让提米呻吟更加放荡。  
他完完全全被遮挡着视线。他的手指清楚的感受到提米的性器在他手中的摩擦，脉搏的跳动，甚至柱身上的纹路。康纳紧了紧手指，听到了提米带着点哭音，在他视线毫无阻碍的时候，他从来没有觉得光是听提米的声音就能让他兴奋得射出来，拉奥啊。  
而现在提米的性器在他手中已经开始变得润滑，马上就会射了——他从不拖延自己的射精。  
“嗯……操……”提米趴在他肩膀上，通过肩膀上传来的疼痛康纳知道提米在咬他的肩膀，“康……我要射了。”  
康。  
提米很少会这么叫他。这使得康纳更加欲火焚身。提米趴在他肩膀上发出闷哼，同时肩膀上突然传来的疼痛也让他兴奋得颤抖不已。在提米射到他手上后，康纳感觉嘴巴里也像射了什么东西，灌进他的嗓子里，他吞咽的有些痛苦，好在提米终于肯放过他的嘴巴，舍得把一直塞在他嘴巴里的假阴茎抽出来。他感觉嘴巴里有点甜有点腥的液体顺着假性器的抽出而混着口水一起流出来，提米低笑着凑过来吻他，灵巧的舌头扫遍了他口腔每一处。  
康纳因为塞了许久的道具而使得舌头有些迟钝，但在伸到提米嘴巴里的时候，提米牙齿的轻咬和变着角度的吮吸让他舒服得不像话。  
“你知道你嘴巴里的是什么吗？”提米吻着他含糊的问。  
精液。康纳当然知道，他咬了下提米的嘴唇，听到提米说，“是我的精液。”  
操。  
康纳喉间发出低吟，提米亲亲他，又说，“我进来之前想着你撸出来的，嗯，想着你会怎么样操我，你上次吃醋的时候，老天，真是太爽了，然后我就想着你的身体，你操我时候的声音，撸出来。”  
提米绕着他转了一圈，最后在他耳边低语，“只要想着你，我就会湿，会硬。”说着还怕康纳不相信似的，用又再次勃起的性器顶了顶康纳的手。  
“让我操你，提米。”康纳声音低沉，因为提米的举动而兴奋得颤抖。  
“哪有那么容易？想清楚了，这可是对你的惩罚。”提米笑眯眯地问，一边把假阴茎放在唇边亲了一口，发出响亮的“啾”声，“你知道我会给我们每次的性爱录像吗？”  
哦不。  
康纳觉得自己心脏有点受不了提米这么撩他。  
下一秒，整个房间里就开始放他们性爱时的声音，或温柔的爱语或粗暴的下流话，肉体碰撞的清脆的啪啪声，提米高亢的呻吟和属于他的低吼纷纷灌进他的耳朵。康纳忍不住暗骂一声，该死的控制狂。  
“那你可要感谢我该死的控制欲了。”提米说着，一手解下了束缚着康纳视线的布条，这是康纳才完全看清房间里的模样——这是个四周都是镜子的，散发着暧昧红光的房间，有一把椅子，一个巨大的电子显示屏，一个在提米背后的四角长方形桌子。  
康纳通过镜子看到了自己穿着的服装，他有点，认不出那是自己——他穿着一件满是少女白色碎花点缀的抹胸白色洋装，带着黑色的长假发，他甚至抹了口红。但是流出的口水和精液有些毁了着精致的嘴唇，康纳能看到自己的下巴，胸脯上都是提米的精液，还有亮晶晶反着光的口水。他被绑在椅子上，等着提米的惩罚。  
太刺激了。  
而这一切，对他来说最具刺激的是站在面前的这个男人。  
提米。  
他上身干净整洁的西装，下身是褪了一半沾着可疑的白色液体的西装裤，露着他直挺挺的，刚射过精的性器，他白净的脚踩着一双黑色的高跟鞋，一手扯下他自己的领带，一手拿着他刚刚含过的假阳具亲吻。  
提米居高临下的看着他，这使他突然有种他是提米奴隶的感觉。  
提米抬起腿，一脚踩在他的两腿间，硬邦邦的鞋底轻轻踩着他的勃起，然后拿着那根傲人的，按着他尺寸做的假性器，一点点往自己屁股里塞。  
操。  
康纳眯着眼睛。  
他他妈愿意当个奴隶。

02  
提米的双唇血红血红的，康纳想了想，这可能是他们刚刚接吻的原因，他们的吻可没那么温柔，哦，拉奥。这可真带劲儿，而且他又被提米抹了口红，哦，操他的。  
这一切，所有的一切，他的女装，提米穿着的西装和踩着的高跟，满屋子放着的他们的性爱录像，这些全都太——他——妈——色情了。而那个印着唇印的坏提米，此时此刻正忙着往自己的屁股里塞假阴茎。  
康纳视线完完全全被他的行为吸引，他这个角度并不能看到提米的后穴是如何吞下按着他尺寸做的阴茎，但他可以看到提米充满情欲的脸蛋和他仍然没有半点疲软的性器。康纳是见过他插入时提米的表情，微皱着的眉，半眯起的双眼，他的嘴唇要么紧紧地抿着，要么用牙齿轻咬着，很少像现在这样张着嘴巴放肆地呻吟，甚至还露出半截粉舌舔动下唇勾引他。而他的那玩意儿，直挺挺的在康纳面前晃，晃啊晃的，一副“快来舔我求你舔我”的样子，康纳总觉得他只要伸出舌头就可以舔上提米那沾着精液的头部。  
康纳眯着眼睛伸出舌头，而他舔到的是提米俯下身主动送上的唇，柔软的，性感的唇。  
塞到屁股里这个行为似乎有些困难，他们接吻的时候提米已经无意识的开始发出哼声，一声声低低的，带着不满的情绪。了解提米身体者莫若康纳，他瞬间就明白提米想要什么。  
“用力插。”康纳说，“想想你平常是怎么吞下我的。”  
“唔……平常，都是你来……啊……”提米离开康纳的唇尝试着用力深入自己，但猛然地顶入又让他惊喘出声。  
康纳舔了下嘴巴，“那快点解开我，我教你怎么样更爽。”  
提米不屑地哼了一声，“谁用你……教，你这个不满十岁的……嗯……”  
“想清楚，宝贝儿。”康纳挺动着下身，湛蓝的眼睛看着提米，像头困在牢笼之内的野兽，“就是这个不满十岁的孩子把你操上天的。”  
“嗯……闭嘴。”提米呻吟着，“你这个……嗯啊……坏孩子……啊！”  
全部都进去了。  
操，一定是顶到他的前列腺了，他每次只要按住戳弄研磨几下他就肯定会射。  
康纳不耐烦的舔了下嘴唇，直勾勾得看着微皱着眉的提米，笑了笑，说，“Daddy，你不就喜欢这样吗？”  
提米手上顿了一下，性爱时换称呼这他从没和康纳试过，Daddy这个称呼会使他忍不住想到他的父亲还有蝙蝠侠……这绝对算不上什么美妙的体验，甚至会让他有些恶心，但是不知怎么的，这称呼从康纳嘴里蹦出来就让他有一种背德的快感。提米抽了口气，把假阴茎塞得更深，然后他退了几步靠在身后的桌子上，毫不掩饰体内假玩具给他带来的快感，一边呻吟着，一边缓慢地踹下自己的裤子，让自己的下半身完全赤裸。  
但他双高跟鞋还完好的穿在他的脚上。  
那双脚算不上好看，但绝对白皙，黑色的露趾高跟捆着他形成了鲜明对比，再加上整个房间的红光，真的，对康纳来说，特别刺激。  
然后接着提米开始解自己的领带，解下来之后就把它绑在自己挺立的阴茎上，他就那样，穿着西装，光着下身，把自己常用的领带绑在自己勃起的性器上，白皙的脚踩着黑高跟。然后他顺了顺自己有些凌乱的头发，把手向后伸去，只插了一下，他就差点双腿一软跪着康纳面前。  
康纳注意到提米身后巨大的电子显示屏上其中一个显示提米和他正处在高潮时候的片段，他们紧紧地拥抱着，提米狠狠咬着他的肩膀。他那时候完全感觉不到疼。  
提米很快调整了姿势，他稍微侧了些身子，这个角度可以清楚的让康纳看到他的屁股是什么样的状态。他抽出的时候康纳就下沉他的身子，他插进时康纳就向上挺动——这总给提米一种康纳远程操着他的感觉，尤其是他的屁股里放着的是他按照康纳性器做的东西。  
“啊……”提米眯着眼，他的发丝因为身体的摆动再次变得凌乱，这有些阻隔他的视线。  
而对提米的呻吟相当敏感的康纳在不断的挺动自己的勃起，他借助裙子的布料来挪动臀部以此来获得一些抚慰，但这远远不够，他正饥渴。  
康纳喘息着，又叫了提米一声“Daddy”，提米也没有阻止，并且他在凌乱的发丝下紧紧盯着康纳挺动的位置，跟着加快速度抽动埋在后庭里的阴茎。  
提米在他面前浪叫，用他湿漉漉后穴含着按他的尺寸做的假阴茎在自慰。再加上整个房间里都是他们性爱的淫声浪语和活色生香的画面，这刺激实在是太大。  
康纳感觉自己大脑要当机了，并且得不到抚慰已经发酸发麻的性器使他再控制不住自己的欲望，但他被提米绑在椅子上。康纳不知道他哪里惹到了提米，这种惩罚太折磨人。康纳哼了一声，又可怜兮兮的叫了声提米，“Daddy……我哪里做错了吗？”  
回应他的只是提米充满性欲的喘息和呻吟。  
提米此时正在费力的爬上长桌，伸腿的时候生怕塞在他屁股里的玩具掉出来而不得不紧紧夹着它，而夹紧它的后果直接导致了他的行冬更加不便，而且更容易被体内乱戳的性器戳到敏感点。提米不得不一动停三秒的来爬上这个该死的桌子。  
而康纳仿佛再看一场按了慢进键的GV。即使失去超级视力他仍然可以看到提米额上渗出的薄汗，微张着双唇同时扇动着鼻翼使自己呼进更多的空气——最终他大敞着腿蹲在长桌上，为了使康纳看得更加清楚他向后撑着自己，再把粗长的阴茎固定在桌子上后，他就开始开始放浪的上下运动臀部去操那根假东西。他高亢地呻吟着，前面那根绑了领带的阴茎欢快地跳跃着跟康纳打招呼，后面那根在他屁股里进进出出，不知怎么的康纳似乎还听到了水声。  
操，他他妈的要多淫荡有多淫荡。  
但不得不说，康纳他喜欢这样，这次的性爱比他们之前的所有加起来都他妈带劲儿。他早就坐不住了，他大幅度的上下左右挪动自己的臀部。他饥渴。那布料无法抚慰他的勃起，反而像是火上浇油一样撩动他，逼得他要发疯。  
康纳特别想让他的提米Daddy用他的嘴巴他的屁股吞吐他的阴茎，如果可以的话他可以一直硬着去操他，或者不，就把那个假阴茎24小时塞在提米的屁股里，提米会求着他让他操他，但是他就不满足他。这是对这件事的小小的报复。  
他会这么做的。康纳想，他有的是时间来跟提米玩一场漫长到一辈子的性爱游戏。但目前最重要的是，他不光要操哭这个小恶魔，他还要操得他失去意识，然后再把他操醒告诉他以后绝对不能这样吊着他。  
巨大的电子屏幕里放着他和提米的每一次性爱画面，那么多，有些康纳自己都忘了。其中有一个画面是正面拍摄的提米在吞吐他的阴茎，看那个角度是提米自己拍的，而自己完全不知情，像是自己在晨勃，而提米就捧着他的性器舔弄。操，提米，操。这让不由得让他想起一次提米晨勃时把他的阴茎塞到自己嘴巴里。  
可他妈带劲儿了。  
康纳饥渴极了。提米百忙之中看到康纳的模样，忍不住笑出声，他摸出一个很小的白色的圆形玩意儿关掉了电子屏。而在他们那些录像全部关闭，房间安静下来之后，提米让康纳按左手边的一个绿色按钮，康纳这才注意到他的左手边还有这么一个玩意儿，而在他按下之后，康纳听到提米那里传来细微的震动声。然后康纳看到提米因为刺激而高高扬的头颅和突然高亢的呻吟。  
“啊……康……操，太他妈爽了……啊嗯！”  
——那玩意儿还他妈会震动？！  
……操他的，他他妈的太会玩了。  
他还把控制假阴茎的按钮放在我这里。  
康纳的性器如果能爆炸的话，这时候就该爆掉了。  
康纳眸色暗了几分，他又按了一下那个绿色按钮，听到了提米比刚才还要放浪的叫声。  
“Daddy……”提米在他面前快速摆动着臀部，接着光康纳甚至能看到那在他屁股里进出的柱身上亮晶晶的水迹，康纳哑声道，“那会比我的肉棒更让你舒服吗？”  
“呜……不如你……呜……快点……再快……啊啊……”  
康纳在提米的呜咽声中把震动等级调至最高，在提米尖叫着“康纳让我射”的时候反而整个人冷静下来。  
提米阴茎上绑着领带，却要把主导权交给他。  
那好。  
康纳扯了扯嘴角，冷酷的说出，“不许射。”  
“呜……”提米没有停下运动着的臀部，但是他安静下来，呜咽着用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，“求你……康纳，求你……”  
康纳吞了口口水，感觉自己现在的心理像自己身体里的另一半的邪恶的基因，“你叫我什么？”  
提米瞪大了眼睛，连动作都停了下来，他显然不敢置信康纳居然跟他玩真的。  
“你叫我什么？”康纳忐忑着又问了一边，尽量让自己显得底气足一些。  
“……S……”提米咬着嘴唇，康纳就来来回回把震动的频率调低或高，折磨着他。  
“声音太小。”康纳又笑了笑，“再叫一遍，Daddy。”  
“……S……Son……”  
“谁的？”  
“My……”  
康纳手指点来点去关了震动，“连着说一遍，Daddy，我是你的什么？”  
“……Son……”提米抽噎着，“My Son，My boy，求你，求你，给我。”  
康纳把震动缓慢地调到最高，提米就随着这个一点点放浪自己。  
很好。  
康纳眯着眼睛。  
非常好。

提米仍然在操着那根假东西，但对康纳来说这情况完全不同了。他之前被康纳制约着，但现在看来，反倒是他在制约着提米——或者是他们相互的。并且，这时候康纳也已经学会了冷静，他操纵着震动的频率去折磨提米，语言上给予的刺激也绝不容小觑，在他叫提米Daddy的时候，他可以明显得看到提米羞耻的表情的兴奋的脸。  
“Daddy，把你一根手指插进你屁股里去。”康纳开始发号施令，“乖，你可以的。”  
然后提米一手撑着自己，一手沿着震动的那玩意儿往自己屁股里塞，“唔……手，手麻……”  
康纳降低了频率，提米呜咽着拿手指蹭着自己的穴口，“进……进不去……”  
“可以的。”康纳并不留情，“好好扩张自己，没准儿一会儿需要呢？”  
操。  
提米暗骂一句，事实上他已经骂了好多句。康纳刚刚说的话似曾相识，他在进来之后似乎也这么对康纳说过。提米咬着唇，在肠液把手指润滑之后他就塞进了一个大概半根指头，他此时完全不敢动，会裂开的，会裂开的。提米这么想。  
但是康纳刚刚那句话的暗示让他情不自禁的去想康纳和这玩意儿一同进入他体内是怎么样的。他知道康纳的尺寸，氪星人的基因在这方面给他加了不少分，完整吞下他的性器对他来说并不容易，那粗细和长度，仅仅一根就能把他撑满，两根——提米忍不住呻吟，在脑子里思绪纷飞的时候他就已经塞进了第二个手指。康纳的勃起在裙子下分外显眼。  
他会死过去的。提米舔了下嘴唇，费力的塞进第三根手指。他绝对，绝对会被康纳操死的。  
等到适应后，提米便小幅度的动起来，他的手指挤压着体内的玩具，或者是体内的挤压着他的手指——他可以清楚的摸到柱身上狰狞的经络。做这玩意儿他用的是最好的材料，摸上去就像是真的一样。提米脑子里激荡些有的没的，他明明是想让康纳尝尝被粗大的阴茎塞满一嘴的感觉以此来报复康纳，但现在为什么是他后面的嘴被塞得满满当当？  
“啊啊！”  
他扬起脖子，后面带给他的快感让他在一瞬间忘记自己是谁，他只知道他无法释放自己的欲望，他想射。  
通过提米毫不掩饰的脸康纳就已经明白提米所想，在提米再次叫出“My son”的时候，康纳动了动屁股让自己坐得更加舒服些，同意了提米的请求。  
“射吧。”  
得到康纳首肯的提米在快速抽插几次之后迅速的解掉绑在性器上的领带，随着高亢的叫声射了出来。  
康纳看着从提米龟头里射出的白色液体从空中落下，弄脏了他黑色的西装，在那上面非常非常的醒目，有些还沾到了提米的脸上。而刚刚那个运动着的提米，高潮后的他侧身瘫在长桌上，后穴里塞着的假性器划出一半，还在嗡嗡嗡的震动着。  
提米在无意识的抽泣，康纳能看到提米高潮后失神的表情。  
康纳注视着他的爱人，然后他的爱人缓缓的，缓缓的用手抹了下脸上沾到精液的地方，用手指把它送进嘴巴里含着，舔弄着，用手指在嘴巴里抽插。  
康纳低吼一声，脚不安分的踹了一下地板。然后他听到清脆的咔哒声，紧接着，他的手，他的脚一瞬间得到释放。  
提米把他绑起来，把震动的机关放在自己这里，把开锁的机关放在自己这里。康纳不知道提米怎么想的，但是他现在除了对提米这些举动的不可思议的温柔以外，他只想好好的操他的宝贝儿。  
提米乖巧的瘫在桌子上，嘴巴里含着自己的手指，屁股里塞着还在震动的假阴茎，两眼睛湿漉漉的，水汪汪的看着他。  
“你现在真好看。”提米这么说着，还冲他笑了一下。  
是啊，他能不好看吗？这可是缀满白色碎花的抹胸洋装，还带着黑长的假发，他嘴巴上现在还有口红，哦，他还穿着白色的丝袜，还有白色的高跟鞋。  
操，高跟鞋？  
康纳结实的肉体撑满了这件衣服，这不属于他，但这对提米来说就是该死的诱人。  
康纳踩着高跟鞋走到提米面前，他俯下身在提米脸上印上一个吻，然后他看到提米脸上红色的唇印。  
操。  
“我希望你还有口红。”康纳着么说，忍不住又给了提米一个吻。  
“嗯……当然，当然。在我的上衣口袋里。”提米想了想，“在我，里面的衬衫。”  
“嗯哼。”  
康纳也毫不客气，一边咬着提米的嘴唇和脸颊，一边听着提米性感的声音解开他的衣服。扒开他的西装外套，他果然看到了放在衬衫上口袋的一管口红。  
康纳拿出来轻轻旋出，盯着那个看了半天，把他交给提米。提米接过后一手点着康纳的下巴，一手拿着口红轻轻抹在他的双唇上。  
“需要我给你抹一下吗？”康纳对着巨大的镜子嘟了嘟嘴，“还有你要给我解释一下我的穿着吗？”  
提米把口红盖好，捏了捏康纳的脸，“你唇上有口红，而我有你。”  
话音刚落，康纳就准确无比的在提米嘴上印了一个唇印，“有点歪。”说着有印了一个，这次印到了额上。  
“还是歪。”脸上。  
“歪。”鼻子上。  
提米笑着推了下康纳，“再这样下去我脸上都是了。”  
“脸上可不够。”康纳说着将唇印在提米耳垂上，“我要印在你脖子上，后背上，你性感的屁股上，你的阴茎上，你的大腿上，全身，都是我的印记。”  
康纳说着，拉着提米的手钻到自己的裙子下，让他感受自己怒张的性器。  
“提米……”康纳低声说着，并把他压在桌子上，“你的屁股准备好了吗？”  
时刻，为你。  
提米颤抖着，主动送上自己的唇。  
有点香，有点腻。这大概是他们唇上口红的原因。

-tbc-


End file.
